


Betelgeuse

by Brim



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 20:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brim/pseuds/Brim
Summary: Three young sons of Wales face their biggest adversary yet - a stormy night.





	Betelgeuse

   Lighting tore the night sky, followed by the loud crash of thunder as if a window was shattered. Startled, the by then peacefully Percival was brought to wake. He opened his eyes to the darkness surrounding him, half-dazed from his dream, only for another lighting to illuminate his room briefly. The thunder and following darkness made him yelp at the noise and intimidating looking silhouettes in his room. The young boy immediately pulled his soft blanket over his head, burying himself inside in a protective cocoon of warmth. To a child as young as him the room looked as if he was surrounded by monsters.

“This place is well guarded and we’re deep in the castle, therefore it will be difficult for any enemy to reach you.”

“Monsters won’t get you in your room, Percy. If they do, I’ll protect you!”

   He tried to comfort himself with his older brothers’ words. Being the youngest child and a rather shy one at that compared to his more boisterous older brother Lamorak and more confident elder brother Aglovale made Percival want to puff his chest in courage and stand unyielding in the face of fear.

    But he was still a child after all.

“Uuuu…” And he was alone. It was irrational, Aglovale often criticized him, to be afraid of the dark especially when there was nothing there. His mother and Lamorak had been more understanding when he rushed to their side on nights like these where his tiny heart beat madly and tears formed at the edges of his eyes.  

     Covering himself in his blanket, he got out of his bed and crept through the night like a ghost. Careful, soft steps in order to not wake up or alert anyone. His mother always told him that he shouldn’t be alone if he’s too scared or hurt. That he can always go and look for his family for help.

“If you ever get scared you can depend on your older brother!”

     The closest room was that of his older brother Lamorak.

“Brother…” His tiny voice echoed in Lamorak’s bed chambers. There was a shift underneath the blanket on the bed. Apparently Lamorak also had troubles sleeping. “Brother, can I stay with you tonight?”

“Aah?” A head of tussled brown hair peeked from underneath the covers. “Percy?”

       The older boy yawned like a lazy cat and rubbed his eyes. He then moved to the side of the bed, making space of Percival. Relived, Percival walked to his brother’s bed with a smile.

“Couldn’t sleep because of the thunder?”

“Uh, yeah.”

“Heh, lately the weathers been horrible! We had to stay hauled up inside all day. I want to go out and play!”

    The faint noise of thunder echoed in the distance which caused both brothers to tense up. After a brief period of intense silence, Lamorak gave a soft laugh, Percival joined as well. Then they both relaxed under the covers. Percival tried to bury himself in the blanket again, careful so that he doesn’t uncover Lamorak.

“Last time…Elder Brother said that our castle walls are strong enough to withstand thunder and fire so we’re safe.”

“Of course Aggy would say that. He didn’t want you to worry mother anymore.”

      While the comment did hurt Percival more than he would like to admit. He didn’t know how to respond so he just kept it to himself. The thunder’s distant noise grew louder. Lamorak continued.

“I can understand your worry though! I too fear that the castle walls will one day crumble at the force of a storm. But I’m not too worried about it.”

“Why?”

“Because then we can all go on an adventure!” Lamorak laughed. Percival grew worried.

“But what about all the other people who depend on us---“

       A loud light strike interrupted their conversation. So big and bright that the room became illuminated as if on a bright summer day for a split second. The shattering noise of the thunder that followed caused both brothers to panic.

“Aglovale!”

       Both younger brothers howled as they ran to their elder brother’s bedchambers. It was a miracle that the only person they managed to wake up was the until then soundly sleeping Aglovale.

“Aggy!”

“Brother!”

“Aah?!”

      The boys hid under his blanket uninvited and clang to their elder brother.

“What are you both— “, he stopped himself when he realized they were trembling and it wasn’t because of the cold in his room. The room’s windows were softly shaking and rainwater streamed down the glass panels. “The storm scared you?”

     The room was briefly illuminated, followed by another loud crash.

“Yes.” Lamorak said and Percival nodded. Aglovale sighed.

“You may stay but next time don’t run and scream in the middle of the night. You will wake up the guards and they might assume we’re under attack!”

       Behind his anger, there was a soft shade of pink on Aglovale’s cheeks, too faint for his brothers to see in the darkness. He was embarrassed to admit it but he was terrified when he heard his dear younger brothers screaming his name and then two pairs of hands grabbed him in the darkness.

“Elder brother is so cool! He’s not even afraid of the thunder.” Percival mumbled awestruck, adjusting himself and loosening his grip of Aglovale, but only a bit. He still wasn’t brave enough to let go.

“I find Aggy more reliable than these old stone walls. Next time we should just him to keep the storm away.”

“I’m not some…never mind.” Aglovale wasn’t certain he wanted to know what Lamorak was implying.

     His younger brothers squeezed Aglovale. He felt like he was being crushed and he had to move little by little in attempts to adjust himself so he can relax in their grip. Once he was settled he noticed Lamorak’s soft breathing on his cheek and Percival’s relaxed weight on his side.

     His younger brothers could be incredibly loud but they were also very warm and Aglovale took great comfort in that. After a few more moments of contemplating, he joined his brothers’ peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> what would be efficient to use for "aniue" in English because I'm hhrh...  
> inspired by a comic I read 2 years ago about wales bros, was written about 2 years ago but unfinished. felt merry so decided to finish, edit and post it  
> thank you very much for reading and have a nice day!


End file.
